cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mask Collection
"The Mask Collection" (เดอะแมสค์คอลเลคชัน Dexa Mæs̄kh̒ Khxllekhchạn) is a clan from the nation of Star Gate, introduced in Thailand Trial Deck 1: The Mask Collection, and currently exclusive to the Thai format. It is based on "The Mask Singer", a reality television show of Thailand. Background The Mask Collection In a parallel universe, under the area of Star Gate, the vast and never-ending land of the gate of stars, there remains a planet with brave, proficient warriors who are fond of musics. Every song on this planet wields an unpredictable, great power. The songs that can alter everything, the songs that shall last as legends forever, they exist in a place where the melody of one's voice is everything, victory, fame, honor, power even; the one who performs the best singing earns them all. At such place, even the government, authority, cultures, and the economy are all created, taken cared of, and decided by the singing voice. The planet's name is Maskelamek. The inhabitants on this planet lived in peace and had never lost to any wars for so long; it was because they had a strong leader as warrior, one who wields the weapon of a deity which can transform to suit the user's speciality. The warrior's name is Durian Mask. But since the end of the war, Durian Mask has disappeared to a place where no one knows with only his trusted weapon left behind. That has caused the lack of leadership which leads to quarrels. In order to stop the heated fights on Maskelamek, the deities, Dragon Mask, and Turtle Mask have divided the planet into two continents by the people's lifestyle and the leaders' ways of governance. They have also granted a Durian Mask statue and the deity's weapon as a monument at the center of the planet to remind Mask people the peace when the legendary warrior was still present. The northern continent is called Makal, lead by Sumo Mask and a team of tough warriors, Samurai Mask and Baozi Mask. The land is covered in white snow. The rivers, big and small, are so cold that they freeze into thick sheets of ice. Only a quarter of the land is suitable for living. The ones living in such place are very wise and skilled; they always sharpen their fighting abilities and wield an advanced technology, believing that one day the war will stir once more. The southern continent is called Haya, lead by Jaguar Mask and a protective team of warriors, Black Crow Mask, Lion Mask, and Albino Monkey Mask. The land is filled with green and abundance, lots of forests and lives. The Mask people who live here love the easy, peaceful lifestyle in which everyone helps each other. They dislike wars, but when they must place their hands on weapons, they won't back down easily. Even though the two continents have an extreme difference, they lived together in peace until Tantilar, the deity's weapon has been lost without a clue. A fight breaks loose between the two continents. Both sides believe that the other has stolen the powerful weapon in hope of taking over their continent. Now, the land that was once peaceful has lit in flames. The alluring, beautiful voice of nature has turned into horrific screams. All Masks fight for their survival. Turtle Mask had long predicted the ignition of the war between these two continents. The only hope remains for the Masks is Durian Mask, the lost great warrior himself who is strong enough to stop the war before the Maskelamek gets destroyed by its very own masked kind. Playstyle The clan's playstyle is based of off the show, with its keywords "Vote" and "Contest". Design Concept This clan is based off of the competitors in The Mask Singer show. They have their units being humans wearing a mask of their desired theme to conceal their true identities from the audience and surprise them later at the end of the show. Races Themes Sets Containing The Mask Collection Cards Decks and Starter Sets List of The Mask Collection Cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Category:The Mask Collection